powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nekron2/Almightylock
{Infobox |bgcolor = silver |Box title = Almightylock |image = |imagewidth = 360 |caption = |Row 1 title = Power/Ability to: |Row 1 info = exist outside of everything on the level of true irrational indeterminacy, becoming absolutely unreachable.}}The power to 'exist outside of everything on the level of true irrational indeterminacy, becoming absolutely unreachable. '''Ultimate Combination of Omnilock, Indeterminacy and Unreachability. Rationale behind an omnipotent being unaffectable to anything and everything. Also Called *Eternal Lock Capabilities The users exist outside of everything on the level of true irrational indeterminacy, i.e, they are outside of the entire totality and what possibly could be its successors. Thus, their relation with the totality is that of a real-life being and a fictional material (here reality means the reality in which ''we reside in thus, negating the problems that powers 4th Wall Breaching could pose, though the user is not a real life entity at all and the example is taken just for explanation purpose) Due to this they would shatter even an eternal bond (if they had any) upon receiving this power. The user is absolutely unreachable by any means even by Absolute Access, Meta Teleportation, Omnipresence and Boundary Manipulation (inside/outside). Due to the nature of the power the user is simply immune to anything and everything including the strongest omnipotent powers and all its versions and variations like Absolute Change, Meta Power Manipulation, Absolute Will, Definition Manipulation, Author Authority and even Ultipotence (as ultipotence is still limited in some way and thus still infinitely inferior to true omnipotence) All of the users' immunities are on the level of an omnipotent being thus cannot be bypassed by Immunity Bypassing (users are not immune to immunity bypassing as it could bypass even such an immunity by definition but prevents the bypassing of immunity). Even the powers that can and have the potential to affect the users can't affect them similar to how the things that should affect an omnipotent being cannot affect them. For example an omniscient being would have the knowledge to affect the users but cannot affect them just like the said being cannot affect an omnipotent being. Similarly, the user cannot be affected either directly or indirectly by an Absolute Wish even after the wish is fully granted. Thus,the user possess Causality Immunity taken to the level of true irrational Indeterminacy. As users existence is where on the level of true irrational indeterminacy (i.e, even outside of totality and what lies beyond totality) the user is more unique than Cosmic Otherness.Thus, even Almighty Replication cannot replicate the users and Almighty Borrowing cannot borrow the powers/status of the users (unless the almighty locked being is omnipotent). Unlike Meta Transcendence the user doesn't cease to exist and what appears inside the totality is just a mere image of themselves as they exist outside of their own existence and thus, if the users have Absolute Existence when they rewrite themselves they won't be affected at there core as their images are being actually rewritten.Due to this even if those with Absolute Existence rewrite themselves as a mortal and powerless being and they get destroyed or erased they won't be affected in the least bit as their image is what that gets affected. The major difference of this power with simple Omnilock is that an omnilocked is still a part of totality and is accessible to absolute access,boundary manipulation (Inside/Outside), etc, but the users of this power can't be. Thus, true Omnipotence is the only way to truly affect the users. Again due to its nature it is mainly possessed (though not limited to) omnipotent beings. Also,user's powers remains the same in every verse/reality. Applications *Immunity to all Category:Omnipotent Powers (except for true omnipotence) and all versions and variations of omnipotence including but not limited to: **Absolute Access **Absolute Change **Absolute Will **Author Authority **Boundary Manipulation **Conceptual Lordship **Concept Manipulation **Definition Manipulation **Meta-Concept Manipulation **Meta Power Manipulation **Meta Teleportation **Omnipresence **Ultipotence *Causality Immunity on the level of irrational Indeterminacy *Perfect Conceptual Transcendence *Perfect Cosmic Otherness *Perfect Totality Connection *Perfect Omnilock *Perfect Irrational Indeterminacy Associations * Omnipotence Limitations *The sole limitation of the user is omnipotence itself, even though none of its versions or variations can affect the user. Category:Blog posts